Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (RPN)
Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (Lit. Philippines, Awake Already?) is a Philippine flagship morning show broadcast by RPN. The show premiered on January 7, 2019. and airs from Monday to Friday at 5:00-10:00am. It is hosted by two of today's top online media specialists and most influential bloggers in the country: Hannah Villasis of FlairCandy.com and Vince Golangco of WhenInManila.com. It is also aired internationally thru RPN USA and streaming live via Facebook pages of RPN, RPN News and Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?. It is also the morning show for the Filipino youth. The show uses both English and Filipino as their main language. About the show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? is your source for the most comprehensive news, updates, trends, topics and info around the country, the nation and the world, your window to the morning Kabarkada. We talk about the latest trends in technology, gizmos, internet blogging, gimmicks and more in the daily morning companion on Philippine television as this wholesome, phenomenal, famous and the most comprehensive news magazine talk show, intertwines the hardliner and up-to-date news presentation with intelligent discussion by some of the country's celebrity bloggers, the hottest stars and the best and the brightest pool of broadcast ever assembled for this format. Every morning, we'll feature gadgets, bloggers, tech experts, newsmakers, business and industry leaders, investors, innovators and executives, entrepreneurs, the hottest celebrities, sports analysis, straightforward news reporting, students, cosplayers, internet celebrities, professionals and more of your favorite geeky stuff. This is the most comprehensive tele-magazine talk show that aims to provide viewers from upscale, younger and young adult audience in a different kind of menu among the early morning programs. News events are presented in a conversational manner, making it more interesting to watch and listen to, and features the latest and hippest in technology (technology, gadgets, internet blogging, gizmos, gimmicks and all that other geeky stuff) that generates enough buzz to be part of a morning show. Segments features an unbeatable deals from children's health, legal issues and everyday lifestyles are represented in a lighter approach that guarantees to inform, educate, inspire, empower and entertain, as well as more appealing to the viewing public that will cater to a wider audience and appeal to the millennials. The cool tandem of Vince Golangco of WhenInManila.com and Hannah Villasis of Flaircandy.com are at the helm of hosting. The first part of the show gives up-to-the-minute news across the globe. The second part shows the YouTube video of the day. And the third part features their special guests on the show. The show also gives our latest trends, opportunities and everything and anywhere quick and easy grasp to the useful tips and information and talk about traffic, business trends and opportunities, home living, schools, colleges and universities, travel and tourism, K-12 education, health and wellness, fashion and beauty, exercise and fitness, culture and arts, science, food, sports, agricultural, entrepreneur, concerts and shows, interviews, events, discussions and topics, leisure and features, environment, movie and book reviews, trips and travels, hangout spots, pop culture and more. There is also a dose of showbiz and entertainment news buzz. From time to time, they feature guests from big brands who talk about their latest gadgets and products, online and TV personalities and industry people who have anything to do with technology. Also, the Philippine Stock Exchange (PSE) will show an uninterrupted ticker tape of the actual stock trading at the bottom of the screen. Hosts *Hannah Villasis of FlairCandy.com *Vince Golangco of WhenInManila.com 'Segment hosts' * Benj Bondoc - MMDA Traffic Report * Makoi Popioco - Mr. Palengke * Nikos Peñaranda - PAGASA Weather Forecast Segment *''News 9'' - A morning newscast segment for the youth anchored by Hannah Villasis of FlairCandy.com and Vince Golangco of WhenInManila.com delivered hot, fresh and fast, a perfect mix of the hottest headlines, top stories, entertainment, updated and information. **''Provincial Round-Up'' - Provincial/regional news **''Business Edge'' - Business, economy and financial news **''Global Update'' - World news *''On the Road'' - Traffic update and road tips for your safe and speedy driving with Benj Bondoc. *''Weather Report'' - The latest news is a weather discussion about the PAGASA with Nikos Peñaranda. *''Mr. Palengke'' - Price watch (Makoi Popioco) *''Sports Fix'' - Sports news *''E Buzz'' - Entertainment news. *''Tek Tok'' - Technology segment is the world of science and technology, inventions, innovations and information technology. Showing the latest trends in gadgets, onlines and websites, gizmos, internet, bloggers and much more about cellphones, cameras, computers, tablets, labtop and I-pods. *''YouTube Video of the Day'' - Featured videos involving the youths from YouTube. *''Business Zone'' - Business, economy and financial issues. *''Health Page'' - Health and medical tips and issues. *''Legal Forum'' - Legal advice and issues. *''Job Fair'' - Job openings for the job-seeking Filipino youth. *''Social Talaga'' - Social media comments and posted by the fans and televiewers. *''Fab Fix'' - A dose of beauty and fashion style, tips and trends. *''Travel Page'' - Travel and tourism explores the world of fiestas, events, tourist spots and places. *''That's da Fortune'' - Fortune telling segment. *''Art Kwela'' - A weekly segment for arts and crafts. *''Culture Trends'' - A cool of Filipino culture in the Philippines. *''K-12 TV'' - School activities, school fairs and the hottest students from public and private high schools, K-12 basic education and some school supplies. *''KidZoned'' - A children's segment is a fun experiences, fun adventure, and fun learning that will bring the kids loaded with exciting activities. *''Batibot sa PGKNB'' - A children's segment of the morning show serves as a spin-off of the children's program Batibot. *''School Buzz'' - School events and activities different schools around the Metro, featuring PGKNB students at the fictional PGKNB University with the campus activities, school fairs, school events and domintories. *''Fitness Time'' - Fitness exercises, aerobics and tips. *''Stage 1'' - Interview of the live performance for the day, featuring your favorite artists and bands. *''Kitchen Cooking'' - Recipe of the day. Easy to prepare meals done in a minute or two. References See also * List of programs broadcast by RPN * List of Philippine television shows External links * Program Site * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Facebook * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? on Twitter Category:RPN Network shows Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:RPN News Category:Philippine news series Category:English-language television programs Category:Filipino-language television programs Category:Breakfast television